Protection
by superhumanwriter
Summary: Carmilla is caught by her mother. She thinks of Laura. Carmilla/Laura, multi chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

When Laura doesn't run-perhaps to Danny or one of her friends- she has the chance to, although Carmilla has no idea of anything outside of the room, so maybe that's not a safe bet anyway- Laura runs from her position- so close to the door to behind _her. _And so Carmilla shifts her position- planning to deal with the shock she's filed away for later.

Words are said and Will leaves, but Laura- owner of the yellow pillow she enjoys stealing, cookie eater and product of an overprotective dad-trusts her enough to keep _her _safe. And it does funny things to Carmilla's stomach, even though she knows she'll never tell anyone that. Because she knows, she'll do anything to keep Laura Hollis safe. Anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Another blow. Carmilla's starting to get tired of the chair she's tied to. She's been here for hours, in the near dark, having a (not so much) fun time getting bloody. Her nose is healing- but she can still feel the blood on her wants to wipe it off, but resists the urge. She could break out of the ropes she's in- but that puts Laura in danger. Hopefully LaFontaine is keeping her safe. Hopefully, she's sleeping, safe in the dorm room. They knocked her out, and Laura-

Laura saw her sprawled out in a pool of her own blood. She's taunted with the information- but if she keeps quiet- the Dean might let her go- to fight her another day. No lip biting either. That's not lady like.

Things are breaking. Bones. But Carmilla is not. She forgot how annoying and painful torture is. She almost gasps as her ankle is twisted- but she stays quiet- one of the Dean's lackeys snicker as they break a finger.

She thinks of Laura instead of the pain, but- perhaps that's a different kind of pain. But she just wants to see Laura again. She wants Laura safe. And happy.

And she wouldn't mind a cookie or something right now. She feels the chair being kicked, falling on its side. Along with Carmilla. She closes her eyes.

"Let her go." She hears the Dean say. And her world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

She wakes up in the grass, familiar grass, Silas campus grass, and her only thought is Laura. She moves, through the pain. She only wants to get to Laura.

She doesn't remember going through the empty hallways of the dorm and through the hallway to the door of their room. She knocks, ignoring the throb in her hand. It opens and. She's falling. She doesn't mean to. She's caught by Laura before she hits the floor and she hears Laura. She feels herself getting dragged across the floor, she doesn't mind. She feels Laura clean the blood off her face, and something soft is under her head.

"Cupcake?" She asks after a while, her eyes closed.

"It's me. Laura." Laura says and she can feel Laura moving her hair. And the water turning on to get some of the blood and dirt out. She's too tired to think anything but that she's with Laura. And that's really all that matters in the moment.

Carmilla opens her eyes occasionally as Laura cleans her up. She could do it herself if she could get some blood in her system.

Laura works on her legs and she's sure that in a few minutes, she could speak, but for now, she's too exhausted to even think.

So she closes her eyes again. Until she can clear her throat enough to say,

"Cupcake?"

When it comes out, she continues.

"Can you get me some blood?"

"Yeah." Laura answers and she hears her walk away and return.

She opens her eyes to see Laura, with a concerned look and a large cup of blood. She hands it to Carmilla who is careful to hold it with her fingers that aren't broken.

She tells this to a concerned Laura, who she suspected was curious.

"Oh my Hogwarts! Carmilla!" Carmilla doesn't respond because she's too busy drinking.

"I thought I lost you." Laura confessed.

Carmilla coughs and gives her a smile.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, cream puff." Carmilla quips. She returns to drinking until there's nothing left.

"I need to take a shower, cupcake." Carmilla tells her and she nods and walks out. Carmilla knows she'll need more blood as she turns on the water. But she wants to get clean, so she'll take that over lightheadedness.

As she steps in, she hears knocking at the door, and Laura answer it. She listens to Laura and Perry as she washes her hair. The water turned pink, swirling around her feet.

When all of the blood and mud was off, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel.

She walked out of the bathroom, looking for clothes.

"She is alive. No offense, Laura-we were just-" LaFontaine said.

"I know." Laura replied as they watched Carmilla find an outfit.

"Hello Perry, LaFontaine." She said before she closed the bathroom door again. She changed, hearing the pair leave. She hung up her towel and opened the door.

"Hey cupcake."

"You look a lot better. You know- all cleaned up."

'Thanks." Carmilla said dryly.

Before Carmilla could say much more, she found Laura's lips on hers. She kissed her back and Laura said between kisses, "Thought-you-were-dead. Don't-ever-do-that-again. Mmmm."

They broke apart and Carmilla looked at her.

"How much blood is left in the soy milk container?"

"Not very much." Laura answered.

"You could drink from me again. You know- if you wanted."

It has been a while since she has drunk from Laura, enough time for her body to make up for the blood loss.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Laura tells her, moving her hair to the side.

Carmilla's eyes connect with Laura's.

"Are you sure?"

"Just drink already!"

Carmilla moves them to her bed, finding a comfortable position for both of them. She uses the tiniest prick of her teeth to not hurt Laura- who was a little tense- and it probably hurt, but in a minute or two, the endorphins would kick in and take it away.

Laura relaxes, and she's careful to keep the human upright. Her blood is sweet- which isn't surprising because of her diet- Carmilla makes a mental note to go to the store with Laura later and get real food- and the endorphins make it sweet as well.

Laura taps her back and Carmilla releases herself from the human, but licks the blood from the wound she made-on impulse.

"Thank you." Carmilla tells Laura as she gets a bandage and ice pack.

"No problem. Hey- if I go to sleep, you'll be fine, right?" Laura asks sleepily.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I might just join you." She tells Laura as she carefully places the band aid on the injury she inflicted. She makes the swap for a smaller ice pack that'll stay on better on Laura's neck as she sleeps. Carmilla watches her sleep contently on top of the covers, repositions the icepack, and grabs a blanket from Laura's bed to cover them both. She moves Laura's phone and puts the ringer on the loudest setting in case someone tries to call while they sleep- and she's out- with Laura next to her.

Finis


End file.
